


Playing The Game

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Het, Semipublic Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Lilah play the game in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Playing The Game  
>  **Author:** angelus2hot  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,184  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lindsey/Lilah  
>  **A/N:** Written for the Number Challenge @ W &B for the prompts: Lindsey, Lilah, restaurant,dom/sub established relationship,left hospital

Lindsey stared intently at Lilah as she walked across the restaurant towards him. She was a beautiful woman and he knew exactly how lucky he was to have her. Her beautiful long legs beckoned to him, reminding him of how they felt wrapped around his body as he thrusted into her.

Damn! The temperature felt as if it had climbed up fifty degrees. He quickly cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

Lilah smiled as she sat down at the table with him; her skirt inching up to show a fair amount of well-tanned thigh. "How did it go?"

Lindsey held up what he'd termed long ago his evil hand, the same hand that had locked up in the middle of pleasuring Lilah. After that she had insisted that he go to the hospital to get it checked. "The doctors said it was fine. That sometimes these things happened with mystical surgeries but it was nothing to worry about." But he had been worried. It was bad enough that he had gotten used to having a hand that belonged to someone he'd once known but the thought that he could lose it had terrified him. There was no way he could go back to having no hand or worse a plastic hand.

"Well that's a good thing. No harm no foul." She picked up her fork and began to eat.

His delicious looking meal went untouched as Lindsey stared at Lilah. Sometimes the things she said just amazed him. It was almost as if she really didn't care that his hand had once belonged to someone else. Who was he trying to kid? He knew for a fact that she really didn't care. All she cared about was whether his hand could still bring her pleasure. And that brought him back to why they were at this particular restaurant in the first place.

"Take off your panties."

It had been a long time since Lilah had blushed but his words had done the impossible. She blushed to the roots of her hair. "Excuse me?" _Surely he didn’t say what she thought he had said._

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it."

A thrill of excitement shot through Lilah at his tone. She hadn't realized that they were going to play the game in public. They had played a lot of variations of the game but never publicly. She could feel the moisture already beginning to pool between her legs.

Carefully, Lilah removed her underwear while trying not to attract too much attention. She put them next to her purse and turned towards Lindsey.

“Good girl.”

Lindsey’s voice was like scotch sliding through her insides, warming her. The man had a voice like honey that could make a girl do anything he asked. And she had on more than one occasion.

Her breath caught in her throat as Lindsey’s hand caressed her thigh, before moving up to the damp curls between her legs. She swallowed a moan as his fingers gently thumped against her already exited bundle of nerves.

“You’re not allowed to come unless I tell you to.” He whispered against her lips.

 _Oh hell no! He wouldn’t do this to her in public. Would he?_ Lilah felt like crying and she was a strong, independent woman, she didn’t cry. But she really hated being denied, well anything but especially her pleasure. _That man had entirely too much power over her and one day he would regret this. She would make damn sure of that._

Lilah firmly bit her lip as Lindsey continued to play her body. She didn’t understand why but it was getting harder and harder to control herself around Lindsey. The day they had first started playing this game she had thought that she would remain in complete control. But one glorious afternoon spent tied up in Lindsey’s bed had taught her the real meaning of the word power. It had also taught her that he had it in spades that’s why, during the times they shared, she loved submitting to him.

“Please!” She whispered against his lips. Lilah hated begging with a passion but she did an awful lot of begging when she was with Lindsey. The people that worked for her would say that was the reason why she was such a bitch at work; if they dared to say it at all.

“Will there be anything else, Sir?”

Lilah almost jumped out of her skin at the waiter’s question. She had been so caught up in the pleasure that Lindsey was bringing her, she had failed to even notice the waiter’s approach.

“The only thing I want to eat right now is you.” He whispered in her ear before he turned to the waiter. “That will be all, Raphael. Please give our compliments to the chef.”

The waiter nodded his head and like all highly trained waiters in expensive restaurants if he noticed the untouched food on their plates he didn’t say anything. He placed the check on the table and left.

Lilah could feel herself turning red once more even as Lindsey continued playing her body like a violin. His fingers caressed her opening, strumming her clit, wringing soft moans of desire from her.

She was so close. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm hovering just within reach. If only he would let her come.

 _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt her to beg some more. After all nobody died from begging._ “Please, Lindsey!”

Lindsey couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He knew exactly how much she hated to beg. But he loved it when she did. Suddenly, Lindsey sat up and straightened his jacket. “Let’s get out of here.”

How dare he! “What? You’re just going to leave me hanging like this?” Lilah snarled, her tone dripped with venom from her displeasure. Sure they played games but really enough was enough. He couldn’t honesty think that she’d submit to this kind of treatment.

Lindsey flashed her the country boy smile that always made her toes curl and her nipples tighten no matter how angry she might be. “I’m not leaving you hanging, darlin’. I’m just moving us to the car.” At Lilah’s uncomprehending look he continued, “So that I can eat the only thing I want to eat right now.”

Lilah gave him a slow, greedy smile. Now, that was a plan she could get behind; Or, in this case, on top of. As she reached for her panties he whispered “Leave them off.” She quickly stuffed them in her purse and slid from the booth.

Lindsey put a hand to the small of her back and ushered her towards the restaurant doors. The sway of her hips a siren call to the lust that coursed through his body. They’d better get to the car in a hurry or he was likely to take her on the floor. Not that he would mind particularly but he had the feeling that there were some things that Lilah just wouldn’t do. And although he hadn’t come across any yet, it was always fun trying.


End file.
